Four Years Later
by YoungWriter97
Summary: Lyra and COdy are getting married. :


**The Stats on Lyra and Cody's relationship...**

**JULY 6th**

We were at camp. Since Cody and I started dating we usually hung out on our free times. Sometimes we did other things on our free times. Sometimes he goes and practices his archery, and I still go to the art class with my brother John. He was now a dad. He married that one Aphrodite Girl. Oh yeah her name was Maddie Reynolds. They had a little boy together. He was the cutest mixed blood I had ever seen. Today Cody and I were just walking along the beach, enjoying the water on this fine summer day.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" He asked.

"It is. Especially since I am with you," I replied. He looked down at me and smiled. I always loved to see his smile. Each time I see it, it brightens up my day.

"Here is a good place to sit," he said. I agreed and sat down on the sand, but he stayed standing.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked. Instead of sitting down he kneeled down.

"Lyra, my love, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He proposed. I just smiled and nodded because I was so happy I was speechless. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a huge bear hug.

"I love you," I said smiling ear to ear.

"I love you too," he replied then he kissed me. For some reason it felt different now. It felt like it meant a lot more. I was happy for that.

We had planned to have our wedding on October 10th. I decided that Maddie, Selina, and Zeba were going to be my bridemaids and Annabeth is going to be my maid of honor. I decided our wedding would be at camp on the Fireworks Beach. All of our closest friends and family are invited. Since my dad died, my uncle is going to walk me down the aisle. Amazingly all 12 of the olympian gods are coming. Hera is going to present the ceremony for us because she is the goddess of marriage. I couldn't wait for our wedding. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Cody and now we are in the process of getting there.

**ONE WEEK LATER JULY 13th**

It's been one week since Cody had asked me to marry him and I feel like my life had changed completly. Everything seemed better then it was before. I had already made half of our wedding invatations to our families. Both of our sides were coming over from England. Ethan and I picked up his mother from the airport. She reminded me a lot of him they both had the jet black hair even though hers had a few gray streaks and the beautiful blue eyes. My mom was going to be able to met her too. Zeus is making exceptions just this once for our wedding. The rest of the day we just took his mom out to dinner and then we had to go back to camp so she went to her hotel. The day went by so fast.

**JULY 27th**

"If we are going to raise children should we stay at camp so they can to grow up here or should we try and find a place in New York?" I asked Cody.

"Let's stay here. This would be a great place to raise children. Let's go to Chiron about it. Maybe we can build a cabin here." Cody replied. So we did.

"Chiron," I said, "we have decided that we want to stay here after we get married can we build a cabin here?"

"That would be splendid. Especially if you are going to raise a family this would be a great place for the children to grow up." Chiron replied. We were happy that we could stay here.

"We will have your sister get on the plans right away," Chiron said.

"Thanks," Cody and I said in unison.

**AUGUST 5th**

I decided to take a trip up to Olympus today. For some reason Zeus was letting us come up to talk to my mother about the wedding a lot. I was glad.

When I finally got up there my mom was thankfully the first person I saw. I didn't really want to see Aphrodite (no offense to her) because I know how excited she gets over us young demigods and our relationships.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Lyra, It's so nice to see you my dear, what brings you here today?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug. I always felt so warm when my mom hugged me.

"We were going to go and try some wedding cakes and I was wondering if you would like to come?" I asked her. Her face lit up.

"I would be delighted to come," she replied happily. So we went back to camp and grabbed Zeba and Annabeth and left to go to Balthazar's Bakery in New York City.

"Mhmmm.. This cake is so good," Zeba said. "It's like I've died and went to Elythusim." We all laughed. It was always funny to see the way Zeba acts to some things. I tried a vanilla cake with whipped cream filling. It was so delicious. It was also a beautiful cake. It was about three feet tall and had clear bride and groom on the top, it looked like they were dancing together.

"I think this is the one," I said. Everyone stared, then three forks came towards my plate and took chunks out of my slice of cake.

"MHMMMM," they all hummed at the same time.

"This is the one," Annabeth said. They all agreed so we paid for the cake and left. On to dress shopping. I wasn't sure of the place where we were but the dress I was going to get was breath taking.

"I want this one," I said when I walked out in front of them. I think this dress was made for me. It fit my figure so well.

"You look beautiful," my mother commented. I smille when she gave me a hug. I decided this was definetly to dress I wanted so we went ahead and bought it.

"I'm tired," Annabeth said, "I think I've had enough shopping for today." We all agreed and took my mother back to Olympus. We said our goodbyes and left.

"You really do look good in that dress," Zeba said.

"Why thank you," I replied smiling.

We were now at Half-Blood Hill walking towards camp. The sun was setting and it was so beautiful.

"I have to go do some things," Zeba said, " I will see you guys later." Annabeth said the same thing and had to leave to. Luckily I wasn't alone for very long. Cody came up behind me, picked me up, and spun me in a circle.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I smile and turned around to meet his face that was excellently close to mine. Our faces were close enough so he just kissed me. I loved the feel of his lips on mine. The feeling was right and warm. It lasted until we heard giggling from behind the trees. I looked around to find two of my younger half-sisters. It was Mary and Carrie. It is funny to me how close there names are but it isn't suprising because they are twins. The day ended with my favorite person in the world walking me to my cabin and kissing me sweetly good night.

"I love you," he called as her was leaving.

"I love you too hun," I replied to him. I went to my bunk and fell asleep instantly.

**2 WEEKS LATER- AUGUST 19th**

Nothing really exciting happened in this last two weeks. Pretty much just camp stuff to finish up the summer before school gets back in session. During this year I was going to get a small job at a restraunt to make a little extra cash. Cody was getting a job too at a movie theater. Today was the last day of camp. It was cut short this year for some reason but I'm not sure why. Today we had to clean our cabins and pack all of our stuff before one o'clock, that is when pick up for campers was. Luckily I had my own car so I just left. Luckily Cody and my sister Zeba were coming with me. We packed our suitcases in the trunk and went to our apartment.

"I'm going to go visit my mom in her hotel, do you want to come?" Cody asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to take Zeba out to do some things," I replied.

"Aight, See you later then," He said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips then left. Zeba and I decided we would go out to lunch then do a little shopping.

"We should go swimming," Zeba suggested. I agreed to that. It sounded fun. We decided we would take a couple of friends from camp to. Percy, Annabeth, Katie, and Drew were going to come with us. Grover doesn't want to come because with him being half goat and all he can't swim so yeah bummer for him.

**FEW HOURS LATER AFTER SWIMMING**

"HA," Zeba laughed, "that was so flippin fun."

"I agree," Percy replied. Of course it was fun for him. He was the son of Posideon for gods sake. It was pretty fun.

"I think we gave the lifeguards a good scared," Annabeth said laughing. When we were at the pool he all jumped to the bottom and Percy but an air bubble around all of us. It was pretty hilarious. I was exhausted. After everyone left I was home all alone. Finally. Zeba decided to go back to camp to visit her boyfriend Ethan. I went up stairs and plopped down on my bed but right when I did that the doorbell rang.

"UGHH," I screamed quietly. I looked through the peep hole to who it was. "EPPP!" I squealed. Did I really just do that. What the heck I never do that. I opened the doors and jumped into Cody's arms. "I missed you so much," I said. I kissed him.  
"Hello to you too," he said putting me down again. "These are for you," he said handing me a boquet of rose, my favorite flower.

"Thanks babe," I said kissing him again. I'm sure I looked totally sexy to him. I was wearing short shorts and a tank top. I sprinted off to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water and a vase. "Just take a seat on the couch, I'll be back in a sec," I yelled from the kitchen. I ran into the bathroom to check my self out before I went back in to the living room. I ran back into the living room and sat on his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said to me. I leaned my face closer to his.

"I missed you more," I replied. Cody crushed his lips to mine. He was so warm. We sat there for a long time holding each other. Cody's hands traced my spine taking my shirt with it. Thankfully for me he was wearing a button down shirt. I started to undo the buttons. Wait what are we doing. We aren't even married yet. I didn't stop though. His shirt was now fully unbuttoned and I was running my hand down his tanned- chest. Feeling his abs. He was so muscular. He turned and he was now on top of my on the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him closer to me. I wasn't really tired anymore. I was glad I was with him. This is really the only time I had ever had to not worry about anyone else except for us. Him and Me. Laying on this couch probably going farther then we should with each other before we are married, but honestly I didn't care anymore.

I left his lips for desperatly needed air. "Let's move upstairs," I whispered. He agreed and threw me over his shoulder. I just laughed. I was in for the ride. He giggled to.

**THE NEXT MORNING August 20th**

I woke up alone in my bed. Where did Cody go? None of his clothes were on the floor. I got some clothes on and ran downstairs. There he was, my fiancee, making me pancakes. I snuck up behind him and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning sunsine," I whispered. I looked at the pancakes, they are my favorite. He put chocolate chips in them to. Yummy! We spent all day just laying around and watchin movies.

**ONE WEEK LATER AUGUST 27th**

"Ow!" I whimpered. My stomach has been hurting really bad. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, the night Cody and I had so much fun, yeah well I'm pregnant.

**ONE MONTH LATER-SEPTEMBER 27th**

The wedding is so close. I am so excited. Luckily I am not getting a baby bump from my pregnancy. So it is great I'm not showing. I haven't told anyone except for Cody and I'm pretty sure he hasn't told anyone either.

**OCTOBER 10th-WEDDING DAY!**

"Lyra you look beautiful love," my mom said. I was wearing a white gown. It was beautiful. Everything my in place on the beach and this was going to be the greatest day of my life. My baby bump was starting to show a little bit but it was okay. We had told everyone the news. They all took it good.

Like I said earlier Hera was the minister. It was a beautiful day. Perfect for a wedding. My gown had been altered to be shorter since our wedding was on the beach and I was barefoot. So was Cody. This is so cute.

After we had said all of our vows, it was finally time for Cody to kiss his new bride. We kissed but not very much because we were in front of so many people. This is our first kiss as a married couple. The reception was beautiful. It all went by so fast. I changed into short shorts and a ACDC tee short for the ride to our honeymoon. We are going to Hawaii. I am so excited. It didn't take us that long to get there. We were staying on the island of Honolulu. It was so beautiful here. It was late and we were exhausted. We checked into our hotel, went to our room and fell asleep instantly.

**FEBUARY 14th-VALENTINES DAY**

The baby was really starting to show now. I had my ultrasound today. I was pretty excited.

"Congratulations hun, Your having twins," the doctor said. I was shocked. We are just finding this out, my due date is in like one month.

"Do you know the gender of them?" I asked. She looked again.  
"A boy and a girl," she answered. I started crying, I was so happy. I went to the store to by some boy clothes and diapers and stuff like that. Cody and I had already decided on names. Serenity if it is a girl and Bryson if it is a boy. Now we can name them both that. After I was done shopping I decided to make a visit to Olympus. I'm scared if Aphrodite sees me, she will go bizarc. She is so lovey, well I understand why but seriously she is annoying sometimes.

"Mom," I yelled. She was the first one I saw, thank the gods, "I got the ultrasound done today." She looked excited. "I'm having twins."

"I'm so happy for you dear," she said, "have you thought of names?"

"Serenity for the girl and Bryson for the boy," I replied.

"They are lovely," she said.

**MARCH 14th-Due DATE-LABOR**

"They are almost out honey keep going," Cody said encouraging me. I kept pushing till I heard my first babies cry. Serenity was out first. She was beautiful. A nurse washed her up. Then Bryson came out next a minute later. They were both absouletly beautiful babies. They were both washed up and we were holding our children. They both had the electric blue eyes like Cody and the dirty blonde hair like mine. Serenity Violet weighed four pounds exactly and was 19 inches long. Bryson Micheal weight three pounds and nine ounces and was 18 inches long. They were both perfectly healthy. They could actually be taken home tomarrow. Everyone was coming in to see the babies. My room was soon filled with balloons and flowers of all sorts. We brought clothes for the babies so we changed them into the outfits we brought for them. They were wonderful. Serenity was really active little baby. Suprisingly Bryson was really calm. I loved them. I couldn't wait to take them home. There were lots of pictures taken that day. It was the best day of my life besides my wedding day. My life was now fully complete.

What do you think

Love it?  
Hate it?

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
